Write This Down
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on the song by George Strait - Miley's become too wrapped up in being Hannah Montana and nearly loses Lilly. Now she has to find a way to make it up to the woman she loves. Liley


**A/N: Another quick little oneshot from me; I hope you don't mind :) This one's based on the song "Write This Down" by George Strait... let me know what you all think :) I hate to admit it, but it felt a little rushed to me, so I'm hoping it came out all right**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**WRITE THIS DOWN"**

It was late at night when Miley Stewart, also known as Hannah Montana, finally returned home after yet another successful concert. She gently closed the front door behind her and slid off her shoes, hoping to sneak upstairs and into bed without waking her wife of three years.

Unfortunately for her, the living room lights suddenly blazed on all around her, quickly dashing her hopes. Miley grimaced and swallowed, knowing she had been caught in the act yet again. Finally, she looked up to see the one person she knew would be waiting for her.

"Uh, hey, Lils…" she managed. Lilly just stood there, her arms folded over her chest, a sad and disappointed expression on her face.

"Please say something, Lilly," Miley pleaded with her beloved wife. Lilly just shook her head. She started at Miley for several long moments, then a single tear trickled slowly down her cheek. Without a word, she turned and walked away.

'Lilly, wait!" Miley cried out. She chased after her wife, following her out the back door of their home and onto the beach beyond.

"Please Lilly, just let me explain!" she tried again.

"Miley," Lilly interrupted her, a slight edge to her voice. "I… I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Miley responded, her own voice already cracking.

"_Us_," Lilly replied, and she finally turned around to face her wife once again, revealing a face already wet with tears. "I know Hannah's important to you… but how can we even pretend to be together if you're _always_ letting her come between us?!"

"Lilly, I…"

"It's been three whole _days_ since I even saw you last, Miley!" Lilly shrieked, and Miley shrunk back. "I know I'm the one who decided to stay here so I wouldn't miss any of my classes, but you didn't even _call_! What was it, another party? Or another stupid shopping spree with Traci?!"

"Lilly please…" Miley started again, tears already filling her eyes. "Please, I'll make it up to you…"

"You're not even gonna apologize, are you?" Lilly retorted, growing angrier. She stood up, fresh tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Do you love me?" she demanded. Miley hung her head.

"You know I do," she whispered.

"I thought I did," Lilly said sadly. "I'm just not sure anymore." She sighed and stood up.

"I think… I think we need some time apart," she said heavily.

"Lilly, please… please don't do this…!" Miley half-sobbed.

"I'm gonna go to my mom's for a few days," Lilly said wearily. "Maybe it'll give you some time to think about what you really want… and if you really _do_ love me." She took a few steps, then turned around again.

"All I want is the truth, Miley… all I want is for you to act like I mean something to you again." She swallowed. "If you can't do that… then maybe we'd be better off apart." Without another word, Lilly turned and walked away.

* * *

Lilly packed her things and left, just as she had threatened she would. Miley spent a tearful, sleepless night in their bed, the cold emptiness that had taken her beloved wife's place denying her any rest. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she decided to call the one person she knew she could always try to talk to…

"What am I gonna do, daddy?!" Miley sobbed, clinging to her beloved father. "I can't lose Lilly, I just can't!"

"Take it easy, bud," Robbie Ray Stewart whispered to his daughter, trying his best to soothe her. "It's gonna be all right. You're not gonna lose her."

"How do you know that?" Miley asked miserably. Robbie Ray smiled a little.

"Because I've never seen anyone as in love with each other as the two of you," he said softly. "You've been inseparable since the day you met… and I don't believe for a moment you're gonna just throw all that away now." Miley sniffled.

"Thank you, daddy," she managed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do though… I've never seen Lilly so hurt before!"

"I hate to say it darlin', but you put that hurt there," Robbie Ray said carefully. "Only you can take it away."

"How?" Miley asked again. "How can I possibly make up for everything I've done? God, I must be the worst wife ever!!" She started crying again, burying her face in her father's shoulder.

"Shhhh… don't talk like that, Miles," he said softly, gently rubbing her back. "You just made a mistake, that's all; doesn't mean you can't fix it." He paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words.

"Give her a little time first, let things calm down a bit," he suggested. "Then you need to find a way to show Lilly just how important she is to you." He sighed then.

"I think you also need to seriously think about what's more important to you, darlin'… I know you wanna have the best of both worlds, but it sounds to me like you're lettin' one take over the other."

"You're right," Miley said softly. "I have been… I've been stupid."

"Now, Miles…" Robbie Ray started to say, not wanting to hear his daughter being so hard on herself.

"I have been, daddy," she insisted. "I let myself forget about the most important person in my life, what else can you call it?" She sniffled again and tried to wipe away her tears.

"I let myself get so wrapped up in being Hannah, I ignored Lilly, and took her for granted… but I'm gonna put things right, startin' now!" She looked up at her father.

"Daddy, can I ask you a favor?" she asked him.

"Anytime, darlin'… what can I do?" he replied.

"I need you to cancel the rest of Hannah's tour for me," Miley said softly. "I… I can't go on stage and try to be all happy and excited with the way things are now; I've gotta fix things with Lilly. She's way more important to me."

"There's gonna be a lot of upset people," Robbie Ray said gently. "Are you sure about this?" Miley nodded.

"If they wanna be mad at me, they can be mad at me," she said simply. "I need to do this."

"All right, bud; if you're sure," he said softly. Miley nodded.

"I am, daddy; Lilly needs me."

"I'll make the calls then," Robbie Ray replied. He smiled gently. "I'm proud of you, Miles."

"Thanks, daddy," Miley said, smiling through grateful tears. She hugged her father fiercely again.

"So do you know what you're gonna do?" Robbie Ray asked her after a moment. Miley was silent for a while, desperately trying to think of how she could possibly make up for how badly she'd hurt her wife. Then a radiant smile slowly appeared on her face.

"I think I do, daddy… I've got an idea!"

* * *

Twenty four hours later, Miley made her way to the home of Heather Truscott, desperately hoping she'd be able to convince Lilly to come back to her. Heart in her throat, she gently knocked on the front door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Lilly standing there.

"Hey," Miley said shyly. "I know you probably still hate me Lils, and I don't blame you a bit, but please… I just want to talk." She swallowed.

"I've… I've really missed you, Lils." Try as she might, Lilly couldn't deny that she had missed Miley as well, and the desperately unhappy expression on her wife's face made her heart ache.

"I've missed you too, Miles," she said softly. "Come on in…" She took a step back and gestured for Miley to come in. They walked together into the living room of the Truscott home and sat down on the large comfy couch there. Miley took a deep breath.

"For what it's worth, Lilly… I'm sorry," she began. "I really, really am… I've been a fool." Lilly closed her eyes.

"Yeah… you have," she said softly.

"I know," Miley managed. "I promise, it won't happen again… I'll never let Hannah come between us again."

"How do I know you mean that?" Lilly asked hesitantly. Miley swallowed.

"T-there's… not gonna be a Hannah anymore," she said softly. "I cancelled the rest of my tour… and I'm not going back." Lilly's eyes grew wide.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"I'm not going to be Hannah Montana anymore," Miley said simply. "You're more important to me, Lilly. She's… _I've_ hurt you enough." Lilly blinked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She had never even considered that Miley might completely give up being Hannah for her. Being Hannah - singing and performing and living her dreams - was everything to Miley. That Miley would willingly give up all of that for anyone, even her, was something that had never entered Lilly's mind… and now all but moved her to tears.

"You'd… you'd give all that up… for me?" she managed to get out. Miley just nodded.

"I love you, Lilly… more than anything." Without warning, Lilly leapt into Miley's arms, hugging her fiercely. Miley returned the hug with all the love in her, realizing only then how much she had truly missed her wife.

"I love you too, Miley… so much," Lilly whispered. "I'm sorry."

"No, Lils… if anyone should be apologizing, it's me," Miley said softly. "I let myself get too wrapped up in being Hannah. I swear, I'll never do that again. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life letting you know how much I love you." She gently slid a finger underneath Lilly's chin and slowly lifted her wife's face towards her own until their lips gently touched. The kiss deepened, love soaring between the two young women, and it was only when air became a pressing need that they finally parted.

"I want you to know how much you mean to me, Lilly," Miley said softly, a joyous grin on her face. "How much I love you… and how much I'll always love you." She swallowed again.

"Do you remember how I asked you to marry me?" she asked Lilly carefully. Lilly nodded.

"Of course I do; you… you sang to me," Lilly said softly. "You wrote and sang a song just for me, to propose to me…" She smiled a little, her eyes growing moist with tears again.

"After all that, no way could I say no," she said with a wistful smile.

"_I never saw the end in sight_," Miley sang softly. "_Fools are kind of blind…_"

"Miley?" Lilly asked softly. It took her a moment to realize Miley was singing to her, and suddenly Miley's earlier question made perfect sense: Miley had written another song for her, and as Lilly listened, she felt Miley's words of love and apology wash over her…

--

_I never saw the end in sight_

_Fools are kind of blind_

_Thought everything was going alright_

_But I was running out of time_

'_Cause you had one foot out the door_

_I swear I didn't see_

_But if you're really going away_

_Here's some final words from me_

_--_

_Baby, write this down_

_Take a little note_

_To remind you in case you didn't know_

_Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go_

_Write this down_

_--_

_Take my words_

_And read 'em every day_

_Keep 'em close by_

_Don't you let 'em fade away_

_So you'll remember what I forgot to say_

_Write this down_

_--_

_I'll sign it at the bottom of the page_

_I'll swear under oath_

'_Cause every single word is true_

_And I think you need to know_

_So use it as a bookmark_

_Stick it on your 'frigerator door_

_Hang it in a picture frame up above the mantel_

_Where you'll see it for sure_

_--_

_Baby, write this down_

_Take a little note_

_To remind you in case you didn't know_

_Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go_

_Write this down_

_--_

_Take my words_

_And read 'em every day_

_Keep 'em close by_

_Don't you let 'em fade away_

_So you'll remember what I forgot to say_

_Write this down_

_--_

_You can find a chisel_

_I can find a stone_

_Folks will be reading these words_

_Long after we're gone_

_--_

_Baby, write this down_

_Take a little note_

_To remind you in case you didn't know_

_Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go_

_Write this down_

_--_

_Take my words_

_And read 'em every day_

_Keep 'em close by_

_Don't you let 'em fade away_

_So you'll remember what I forgot to say_

_Write this down_

_--_

_Oh I love you and I don't want you to go_

_Baby, write this down…_

_--_

"Oh, Miley…" Lilly blinked back tears and kissed her beloved wife again, holding her tight.

"I swear I'll never stop loving you, Lilly," Miley whispered.

"I know," Lilly whispered back. They continued kissing for several more long moments, before air once again became a pressing need.

"I don't want you to give up being Hannah, though," Lilly told her wife in a gentle voice. Miley blinked, caught off guard for a moment.

"What? Why?" Miley asked, confused.

"I know how much she means to you," Lilly replied. "Miley, being Hannah is what allows you to live all of your dreams. I can't let you just give that up."

"I want to," Miley insisted.

"No," Lilly said gently. "You want to prove that you're sorry for what happened. I know you are Miley; you don't have to do this."

"Lils… _Lilly_…"

"Listen to me," Lilly interrupted her. She placed a gentle finger against Miley's lips. "It's because I love you that I won't let you give up a part of yourself just for me." She paused

"You don't have to do that to prove you love me, Miley; I know you do… that you'd even be willing to do something like that tells me all I need to know." She smiled.

"Lola needs her Hannah… just like I need my Miley." Miley smiled as well, tears of joy sparkling in the depths of her brilliant blue eyes.

"I love you, Lillian Danielle Truscott-Stewart," she whispered.

"I love you too, Miley Ray Truscott-Stewart," Lilly whispered back, and then their lips met again, the world around them dropping away as their love carried them away once again…


End file.
